Carrots and Cold Chills
by Ltb16
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: you're building a snowman even though you're a full grown adult, but I brought you a carrot for the nose. Just some much needed CS holiday fluff.


The desire to write fluffy holiday fics about these two is strong.

 _Tumblr Prompt: you're building a snowman even though you're a full grown adult, but I brought you a carrot for the nose._

 **Carrots and Cold Chills**

It's bitterly cold in her apartment. She can feel a draft coming in from under her window sills, the windows themselves likely older than her own twenty-five years. But, if she turns up the heat any higher she risks the old furnace croaking on her entirely and the fact that she wouldn't be able to afford the gas and electric bill. So, layers it is, she thinks pulling on her third pair of socks, stamping her feet trying to bring the warmth back to them.

It doesn't help that Mother Nature has dumped a blizzard on them, a good three foot of the white stuff started falling from the sky last night and hasn't let up since. The snow is up to the ledges of her ground floor apartment.

If she wasn't currently being held hostage in her apartment by the snow, she'd drive to the local home improvement store and buy those large sheets of the stuff that reminds her of press-and-seal plastic wrap that cling to windows and are supposedly proven to keep the draft out.

Of course, that's not an option but she needs to do something. Not like she sleeps through the night anyway, a card-carrying member of the insomnia club, but tonight she's tired enough to sleep and can't because there's a slight fear she'll freeze to death only being found when her apartment begins to smell. And it's only December in Maine, so that could take a while.

Hanging blankets over her thin curtains could help, but then it's less for her to burrow under. It's worth a shot, she decides, pulling a large blanket from the closet and dragging a chair over to the window so she can easily flip the blanket over the curtain rod. Movement outside catches her eye.

A man, or at least she thinks it's a man, is bundled up in a black jacket and ski pants and currently rolling a huge snowball across the courtyard of the complex. She turns back to her kitchen, confirming that her appliances do indeed read a time of just past midnight. From what she can see, illuminated by the moon and the streetlights, he's having a grand old time.

Wrapping the blanket around her, she pulls back the curtain again watching him. He rolled another huge snowball and Emma realized he's making a snowman. She watched as he struggledto get the middle of the snowman on his bottom half. She's more amused and intrigued than she has been in a long time, finding herself wanting to know more about the mysterious snowman builder.

She continued to watch, laughing to herself as he rolls the final ball for the head and plops it down with a flourish. He disappeared from view for a moment, only to return with two branches he shoved into the sides of the snowman for arms.

 _Carrot._ Her brain yelled at her. Snowmen need carrots for noses and she just happens to have a bag in her fridge.

But that would be weird, just showing up outside in the middle of the night and handing a strange man a carrot for the snowman he built. _Right?_ She hemmed and hawed another minute or two before her brain points out it's not exactly like she has anything else fun going on at the moment.

And the decision was made. She's bringing a carrot to the stranger. If she can get out there in time. It took her longer than she anticipated to prepare to go outside. She pulled on her jacket and shoved her feet into snow boots. Her hair was tucked into a beanie, a scarf wrapped around her face and gloves on her hands. Add those to the layers of pants she's wearing and walking has turned to waddling. It's an attractive look, really.

Stepping out into the bitter cold takes her breath away but is also kind of refreshing. It's silent, so silent, she can hear her own heartbeat. The air is crisp and windy but it smells like snow and anticipation. The snow itself is nearly untouched, fresh layer has already blanketed what the kids played in earlier. She finds footsteps leading toward the snowman and decides to use them, no need to make her own path and further disturb the pristine, heavy white blanket.

She makes it to the snowman, stopping and taking in how perfectly the guy had rolled the layers. They're not entirely rounded, more of a perfect oval and perfectly shaped. The branches stick out at the right angles to make it look like one arm of the snowman is waving. However, he's missing all of the necessary decorations. No hat or scarf, no eyes or pipe and definitely not a carrot for the nose.

Emma wonders if she should give him a nose or not. Without any other defining features it would be weird to have a nose. She ponders this, along with thinking back to snowstorms of her own childhood and building her own snowme.

She jumps and whirls around, hand going to her chest when an accented voice behind her interrupts get from her memories .

"I see you've met Frosty."

When her heart stops pounding she finally speaks. "Frosty?" She said, clearly unimpressed at his lack of creativity.

The man grins. "Yes, Frosty. Sorry for startling you love. I assumed you had heard me trudging up behind you."

"Lost in thought I guess." Emma replied sheepishly, finally looking at him and forcing herself not to groan.

Of course the guy making a snowman in the middle of the night would be attractive and have an accent while she was practically resembling a homeless person. He was nearly as bundled up as she was, but she could clearly see his bright blue eyes and a few days worth of scruff covering his face.

He held out his hand. "Killian Jones, third floor."

Her glove-clad hand takes his, not like she can feel it. "Emma Swan. Bottom floor."

"So what brings you out to visit a snowman in the middle of the night?" He asked.

Emma pulled the carrot from her pocket. "He needs a nose."

Killian laughed, a rich warm noise that left her wanting to hear it again. "He needs a face. That's why I went inside. So, we're you spying on me?" He teased her.

"No. I was trying to hang a blanket over my curtains to keep in some warmth when I saw movement out here." Emma explained.

Killian just nodded. "It's like fate. I don't have any carrots and poor Frosty over here would have been without a nose."

"Less chance of frostbite." Emma muttered and Killian laughed again.

"I suppose you're right. Shall we?" He asked, stepping forward and wrapping a black scarf around the snowman's neck.

She nodded, pushing the carrot into the center of what would be Frosty's face. Killian added two black marbles as eyes and placed a baseball hat on his head. "It's all I had." He explained, when she gave him a curious look.

His gloved finger made a curved line under the carrot, making it appear that Frosty was smirking at them. Killian took a step back, appraising their work. He pulled out his phone to snap a picture and Emma immediately stepped to the side. "Camera shy?"

"You don't know me. Why would you want me in your picture?" She asked.

"Emma Swan. Neighbor. Bottom floor. Shitty Windows. Night owl, or fellow insomniac. Has carrots. Likes snowmen. I'd say I know you well enough to be in the picture." He explained and she just shook her head at him. "What about a snowman selfie?"

And that's how Emma found herself standing on one side of Frosty with Killian on the other, smiling as he snapped a picture of the three of them.

The wind picked up and Emma wrapped her arms around her heavily clothed form. If she was cold now, she was never going to get warm in her icebox apartment. "I should go. It's late. This was...fun."

"Wait. Didn't you say your apartment was freezing?" He asked and Emma nodded. "Heat rises. It's pretty toasty in mine. I was going to make a cup of hot chocolate and thaw out in front of the television. You're welcome to join me. Actually, I insist. You gave Frosty a nose."

"Thanks but I'm not in the habit of going into the apartments of strange men." Emma replied.

"Understood." He said, disappointment evident in his tone.

She started to walk away when something stopped her. "I once broke a guy's nose."

Killian laughed. "For doing something he should have I'd assume. I can assure you I'm not that stupid. And I have ingredients for real hot chocolate, not the powdered kind."

"He tried to kiss me after buying me a drink in a bar. Mini marshmallows?" She found herself asking.

Killian rolled his eyes. "Who the hell drinks hot chocolate without mini marshmallows?" He scoffed.

"Okay. You've convinced me. Let me go change." Emma said, stepping back in his footprints to get back to the building.

"302" he called after her.

She nearly talked herself out of it, debating on becoming a hermit until the snow melted and then moving to a new building to avoid that awkward "I stood you up" moment, but stepping into her apartment and feeling no temperature change from outside to in forced her into it.

Pulling off the outer layers she arranged them over pieces of furniture to hopefully dry and not freeze instead. She had no idea how warm his apartment would be, but opted to change into a pair of fleece pajama pants decorated with snowmen, a blue tank and a hoodie. She removed two lawyers of socks and tucked her keys and phone into the pouch of the hoodie and headed to the third floor.

She knocked softly and the door swung open almost immediately as though he was waiting for her. "To be honest, I thought you might stand me up." He said, ushering her inside.

His apartment was modernly decorated making it look much better than her own shithole. Sleek black leather couches and a huge flat screen tv mounted to the wall. Glass coffee tables, silver lamps. A black pub style dining room table with black and chrome stools. It was all very monochromatic, the only color added to the place was a red throw draped over the couch and a few prints on the walls. But more importantly, it was warm.

"I debated on it." She confessed causing him to grin at her honesty.

"What changed your mind? The mini marshmallows, right?" He asked.

"Well, them and not having to find a new place to live to avoid awkward encounters at the mailbox or something." She replied.

He laughed again, that hearty rich sound that made her insides curl up pleasantly. Now that he wasn't bundled up in a hundred layers she realized he was much more attractive than at first glance.

Unruly dark hair fell over his forehead as though he had been running his fingers through it. Dark lashes framed his eyes, even bluer in the light. Dimples on both of his cheeks and a jawline so sharp it could cut glass. How had she never noticed him before? "How long have you lived here?" She found herself asking.

"A couple of months. You?" He inquired.

"Last spring. So what's a guy like you doing building a snowman in the middle of the night?"

"Childhood regression. Boredom. No rum left. An affinity for round white creatures." He replied.

She liked his wit. It wasn't often she found someone who was sarcastic or witty, or that appreciated her being that way, but if his laughter at her quips were anything to go on, they had a common ground there. "I _was_ lured up here with the promise of hot chocolate."

His cheeks and ears turned pink. Emma found it adorable. Then mentally shook her head. Adorable was rarely in her vocabulary.

"Too right you are! My sincerely apologies for keeping the lady waiting. Please, have a seat and I'll whip us up some post haste." He said with a bow.

Emma laughed. "Post haste? You know it's 2015 and no one talks like that right? But I'd like to help if you'll let me."

He tossed her a grin over his shoulder, dimples flashing. "Don't lie, Swan. You want to watch me make the concoction to ensure I don't slip anything funny in your drink."

She flushed at how easily he pegged her. "A girl can never be too careful."

"True. I'm trying very hard not to be insulted." He gave her an exaggerated frown. "Date rape drugs really aren't my thing. I prefer good old fashioned charm to lure women back to my place."

"Like offers of hot chocolate and warmth?" She shot back, loving this playful exchange between them.

He shrugged then grinned at her cockily. "It worked didn't it? Besides, I couldn't exactly use my devilishly good looks on you, being bundled up and all."

"Well, at least you're honest." She quipped.

He winked. "Always. I believe in good form. And good form is providing you the hot chocolate I offered. So, come on. Drag that stool in here and make sure I don't try to poison you."

She did as he said, pulling the stool into the doorframe over his kitchen. "I'm not taking my eyes off you." She said, then winced not realizing how suggestive the sounded until the words were out of her mouth.

He grinned and winked at her again. "I would despair if you did."

The hot chocolate came together quickly and she watched as he poured it into two oversized red mugs. Digging in a cabinet then the fridge, he grabbed a few things and placed them in front of her.

"Mini marshmallows, as requested. But I also have candy canes, whipped cream and cinnamon." He said.

"Cinnamon? Really? I had no idea anyone else liked it like that." She said surprised.

"It's quite delicious. I used to enjoy it that way as a lad, but to be honest, I'm partial to the trio." He said, beginning to add each to one mug.

Emma thought it might be overkill, cinnamon _and_ candy canes in her hot chocolate plus whipped cream, but she was feeling a bit restless tonight. "Same for me then. I'm curious."

When she was done doctoring her drink she followed him into the living room and sat next to him on the couch. He turned on the tv then turned to face her. "Favorite holiday movie?" He asked.

"I like the old cartoon ones." She replied and his face lit up.

Killian hopped off the couch and shuffled through an assortment of DVDs before popping one into the player and sitting back down on the couch next to her.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

"The 1960's Frosty, obviously." He replied, beaming at her.

She found herself grinning back. "It's only fitting."

She settled back on the couch, engrossed in a movie she hadn't seen since childhood, barely remembering to take sips of her hot chocolate; which she had to admit was actually really good with everything in it.

Frosty turned into Rudolph which lead to Santa Claus is Comin' to Town. When the movie came to an end, Kris Kringle having delivered all of the toys to the boys and girls of the world, Emma found herself yawning.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to keep you awake." He said sheepishly, placing his empty mug on the coffee table in front of them.

She did the same. "You didn't, really. I'm pretty sure it's too cold in my apartment to sleep."

"At least without worrying no one would find you until spring." He dead panned and Emma cracked up, so amused he said exactly what she had been thinking earlier.

"But now you know who I am. You'd really leave me in there to rot until spring? I thought you had good form." She teased.

She watched as his eyes darkened and he scooted a fraction closer to her on the couch. "I seem to be struggling with that at the moment. You see, I'd really like to kiss you, but I'm rather fond of my nose."

Her lips parted but no words came out. He was looking at her with such a hopeful expression she found herself not wanting to blink, instead to sear the image into her mind. "I only broke that guy's nose because he didn't ask." She said slowly.

He picked up her hand, thumb rubbing over her fingers. "Well then, Emma Swan may I kiss you?"

She nodded. "Yes." Her voice came out more breathless than intended.

He slid closer, his free hand coming up to cup her face as he ducked his head and slanted his lips over hers. It was, quite honestly, perfect. Equal parts soft and firm, his lips slid smoothly over hers. Her free hand curled around the back of his neck, fingers playing with his hair. He started to pull back and Emma decided she wasn't done. Her lips chased after his, tongue coming out to trace his bottom lip. His mouth opened and she took advantage, sliding her tongue against his until she had no choice but to break the kiss and gasp for air.

Desire coursed through her veins, her heart thudding so loudly in her chest she was sure he could hear it. She had never felt that much from a kiss. "That was…" She said.

"Yeah." He muttered breathlessly against her lips. "I want to do it again, but I'm not sure kissing you is enough."

She finally floated back into her body, sharp wit returning. "That fond of your nose, huh?"

He laughed. "Vain, I know. I hope you don't think it too forward with my last confession, but I have two bedrooms. You're more than welcome to stay here and share the warmth then return to the arctic tundra of your apartment."

She hesitated. One one hand, it would be really nice to not wake up as a Popsicle in training but his other statement held true for her as well. Being in the same apartment as him meant she could kiss him again and she wasn't entirely convinced she could stop. She was curious to know more about him, about the witty, snowman building man and she didn't want to rush it.

"I appreciate it, I really do but sleeping in someone's apartment I barely know, is not my thing." She said and his face fell. She was terrible with words. That wasn't how she meant it. "I mean, I'd rather get to know you first."

His expression changed immediately, hope blossoming across his face. "I would like that quite a bit. May I escort you downstairs?"

I-if you really want to." She replied.

"I do." He said, pulling her up from her seated position on the couch and not letting go of her hand until they reached her door. "Should I confirm tomorrow that you haven't frozen to death in the night?"

She laughed. "Sure. If I'm not out shoveling by noon it's safe to assume I didn't make it."

"Is it alright if I kiss you again?" He asked, stepping closer.

"Yeah." She closed the remaining distance between them, dropping his hand to put both of hers around his neck.

His came to rest gently on either side of her waist. She could feel the warmth of his hands through her hoodie. She couldn't help but think he would come in handy in her chilly apartment. His lips pressed chastely against hers a few times until he pulled back, tilting his lips in the direction of her ear.

"Goodnight, love." His voice was husky and low and she'd be lying if she said it didn't do things to her. "Also Frosty and I love your pajama bottoms."


End file.
